


A Place for us

by Eurus91



Series: Advent Calendar [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s02e04 X-Ray + Penny, Missing Scene s02e04, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: "J-Jack?" The young agent narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view than the blurry and swaying one he had now, he wanted to believe that this was Jack, indeed he was quite sure, but a small voice in his brain suggested to him the remote and annoying possibility that the man, now appeared, was a consequence of who knows what crap flowed through his veins.The story takes part in the Advent Calendar Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanarthttps://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/168. Late.
Series: Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Place for us

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes part in the Advent Calendar Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanart  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
> 
> 168\. Late.

"J-Jack?" The young agent narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view than the blurry and swaying one he had now, he wanted to believe that this was Jack, indeed he was quite sure, but a small voice in his brain suggested to him the remote and annoying possibility that the man, now appeared, was a consequence of who knows what crap flowed through his veins.  
"It's me! I'm here, now. "The former Delta fell to his knees, at the height of the boy sitting on the sidewalk.  
Mac smiled faintly at him, his sweaty hair falling on his face making him appear smaller and more fragile than he actually was.  
"You're here." As if it were the most obvious and natural thing in the world, his eyes closed for a moment and the boy's body swayed dangerously, Jack promptly grabbed him by the shoulders, preventing him from adding head injury to the other injuries, which he supposedly had. "Are you with me friend?" He said peering at him, as only Jack could do, looking for wounds or whatever suggested to him what was wrong with the boy.  
"I'm not sure." Mac replied. "I see two Jacks and they're both angry. It's not funny."  
"Of course I'm angry Mac! I'm angry and worried! "  
Mac rolled his eyes, a gesture that caused him a wave of nausea and led the world to crack dangerously.  
"Murdoc." He whispered, as if that were the answer to all the silent questions that hovered in the air, keeping his eyes shut. He was intelligent enough to know that this would not stop the dizziness and nausea, indeed it would worsen the situation, but he could not hold back a thought for more than five seconds so he decided it was not important if he kept his eyes closed or open, there was a crap anyway.  
"Yes. He has such fun. "  
A grunt was the only response from Mac that slowly reopened his eyes, they were glassy, his pupils dilated enough to have swallowed all the blue.  
"Can you get up? We move to a more secluded place. "  
Mac forced his right arm to get up, but what he got was a weak attempt and the dizziness that hit him overwhelmingly, at some point he was almost eager for him to pass out, but no, Murdoc had also taken away that possibility.  
"Preparing the dose was difficult. I have to give you enough to exhaust you, but not enough to make you collapse. ”A shiver of real fear at the memory ran through him and he opened his eyes suddenly, looking at his hallucinated patner.  
"Mac?"  
Jack drew the boy's attention with growing panic.  
"What's on your arm?"  
He gently took the boy's wrist, turning it, ignoring the bruises that were being created, he would have thought of those later.  
Jack felt the boy hold his breath.  
“Hypodermic.”  
"Did he drug you?"  
The boy nodded, unable to formulate other sentences, the adrenaline that had allowed him to escape had run out leaving him exhausted.  
Jack's eyes flashed with anger: He wanted to find Murdoc and break his bones one by one.  
"Can we go home, please?"  
Jack shook his head, "let's go to the foundation first. I need a doctor to tell me it's okay. "  
Mac snorted, the idea of being touched again without permission, worried needles and looks, did not attract him at all, but gave up.  
«Dude, you are too compliant. Are you sure Murdoc didn't mess your head? "  
Mac smiled. "I'm tired."  
It made sense in his mind.  
If bearing a needle in the arm again and answering a few questions would allow him to rest, then he would accept it.

"How are you?"  
Matty's barely audible voice aroused Jack who had just dozed off on the uncomfortable metal chair beside Mac's bed, making him jump startled.  
He blinked slowly, immediately adapting to the light of the room and ran a hand over his face, sighing tiredly, trying to calm his mad heart; It had been a long day and his nerves were more than worn out.  
He took one last look at the curled-up shape, whose chest rose and fell at a faster pace than normal, on the bed and motioned for the woman to go talk outside. He didn't want to risk waking up Mac not after the time it took to make him fall asleep again. As much as Mac tried to appear the tough guy he wasn't, the drugs actually hit his system more than Jack and Mac himself would like to admit. Whenever the boy closed his eyes, nightmares peeked out. The hour after they arrived, Jack had spent it calming Mac, telling him meaningless stories hoping that they would distract him enough to let drugs take his course, finally letting him sleep in peace.  
"He's fine ..." Jack hesitated "like a boy who has been kidnapped and drugged can be."  
Matty nodded sympathetically, and her thoughts echoed Jack's; It had been a long day. Jack stole glances and to the room, through the half-open door. He wasn't comfortable leaving Mac out of his sight, even for five minutes.  
Probably that feeling was also the result of his feelings of guilt. If Jack had answered the phone immediately and hadn't gotten stuck like a Texan horse after Paris, Mac would probably have been safe rather than in a hospital bed recovering from a bad, bad day.  
"Murdoc news?"  
The woman shook her head slowly, lowering her tone more; He had glimpsed Mac getting a little nervous at the mention of the man and although he knew it was a coincidence, unleashing a new panic attack in his best agent was not among his intentions.  
«All the tracks we had got cold. We arrived late. "  
Jack popped his tongue on the palate in disapproval. "Mac won't be happy to hear it, Matty."  
The woman nodded understanding.  
"You don't understand." Jack's tone sounded desperate.  
"What Jack? What I do not understand?"  
The trained agent ran a hand over his face again, barely holding back his tears in frustration. "You don't know him as much as I do, Matty."  
The woman raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled.  
"Excuse me, Dalton?"  
'I said you don't know him as well as I do. When I found it, we found it. "He corrected himself to the eloquent expression of his director. "It was like a light pole outside."  
“Thanks, Dalton. He was drugged. "  
Jack shook his head, unconvinced.  
Mac had managed to free himself, he had traveled what had been kilometers in the sewer pipes and then collapsed once he came out of a drain. His eyes were panicked. He had the same look that he would have a mouse with no way out in front of a cat.  
"We'll keep him safe, Jack."  
"Yes Matty, I will not leave him out of my sight from now on. Murdoc will have to pass over my body next time.”


End file.
